Things That We Can't Undo
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: Don't you hate it when the title has noithing to do with the story? Oh well. KarelMale OC. That's basically it.


A/N: I am screwed OO

Eliwood: We know.

A/N: I am screwed.

Kana: She doesn't own FE. She does own Kana. She never got Karel of her game, so forgive her about not having him close to character.

A/n: I am screwed...

"Things we can't undo."

I couldn't help but watch you, fighting on the battle field, and it scared me. Scared me so bad. I stepped back, wanting to run, but my legs trembled and would not carry me away from you. Do you know me? Do you know that I exist?

I draw my own sword as an archer approaches and attack, killing instantly. And I feel eyes on me. ... Your eyes. Why are you watching me? You examine my every move, every rise and fall of my chest as I breathe, and it makes me shudder. Why are you staring at me like that? Why won't you look away?

My own eyes are drawn towards you and our eyes meet. I shiver. Your eyes feel like they're burning into me, seeing into my eyes like mere glass windows that allow in the outside world, but keep it away all at the same time. Why? I feel like you see into my heart, my soul, my very being. Stop...

I plead with my mind for you to look away, but my heart wants you to stay. To wrap your arm around me, to hold me close, whisper in my ear...

What am I thinking?

The battle is over and I look away from you, heading to camp. My hands are sweating and my heart is pounding, and the blood rushes through my veins, and it makes me tremble, I feel your eyes on my back. I know what you're thinking. You just want my blood. We are so alike, yet so very different.

I hear someone say my name and look around, and see it's you. My blood is thundering through my brain now. 'Run! Run!' part of me says, my brain. 'Stay where you are.' Says my heart. How can I do wither, when I want to do both?

You are coming towards me. With your steps, I hear my heart pound. 'Turn around...' I will you with my mind, I see you pause for a moment, then resume walking. 'Stop...' I beg mentally. You don't even waver this time.

"Kana," you say. It seems to flow from your mouth so easily as if you had said it a hundred times. I shudder again, and try desperately to say your name in reply.

"...K-Karel."

I look down, I don't want you to look at me. I do so bad, but I don't because it hurts me. But the pain is emotional, I want something I can't have.

"...Are you afraid?"

"... ... ... A.. Little..."

This pain is worse that what I felt when I got my scars on my face... my earliest memory, for when I was attacked, amnesia overtook my memory. Watching your steady steps causes my blood to pound once more. Why can't I relax? I have stared almost certain death in the face and not thought twice. But when my eyes met you, emotion, pain, and fright grasped my heart like a huge beast, causing it to thump in my chest. Why? I keep wondering why you can look at me so calmly when the thought of you makes my head swim?

"Look at me."

Your command takes a few moments to sink into my brain, which feels incredibly swollen. I slowly lift my eyes and they meet your brown eyes. Such a strong brown, while mine are mismatched. One of red-orange, one of gold. Your eyes so calm, so strong. I know mine must be quivering with nervousness. Nervousness and fright.

"...Are you... going to kill me?"

"... My sword longs for your blood."

"... ..."

"... But my heart longs for something else..."

What? Did you... what in Elibe... I close my eyes and shake my head, stepping back, legs trembling.

"...Don't... toy with me..."

"I'm not."

Your voice is firm and it sounds as though you could never lie. Your hand in on my shoulder and you pull me close to you, and I feel your heartbeat against my chest. I'm sure you feel mine. I slowly open my eyes and see yours. I shiver with the intensity of your eyes. You are holding me there.

"...Kana."

" ... Karel... Why..."

"I've heard of you. The only swordsman that ever even came close to my skill. Yet you seem so vulnerable as I hold you here, like a child."

"... ..."

"You have been said to have killed hundreds of men and stared death in the face and not sweat. Get you tremble before me. What do you fear?"

How can I answer something like that? How can I say what I fear, when I don't know myself? I want to grasp your clothes and cry into your chest, cry of the pain I've felt, cry of the hurt that forces my blood to flow. But I don't want to embarrass myself. I feel my strength returning and I pull away from you, turning my back to you, my voice retrieving it's harsh tone, and I replace my mask of emotionlessness.

"... ... Karel, the Sword Demon. I beg your leave."

"I'll not grant it. Look back to me."

I defy you and walk forward, towards camp. I then feel you grasp my shoulder and spin me to face you, and you draw closer to me.

"... Don't move."

Closer, closer, I feel you breathe. Your previous words hold me in place, the only thing I do is gasp as your lips hit mine. Your hand slink around my waist and hold me against you. And I know what I do surprises you.

I kiss you back fully, slinking my arms around your neck, and kiss you with all my heart. Our hearts beat together as one, and I can't help but smile through the kiss. I don't want this to end, but slowly, you pull back and stare at me.

"...I didn't think... you returned my affections..."

"... That's how I felt..."

I longed to let three little words loose, three little words that hovered around my mind and heart during my waking hours. I breathe deeply and look you in the eye.

"...Karel... I... I... Love... you..."

"Kana..."

I feel heat rising to my face and my face reddens to a dark crimson. I try to bush away the blush, but Karel gives a small half-smile and that makes my face grow darker. You slowly open your mouth to speak, and hear a yell from towards camp.

"KANA! KAREL! GET OVER HERE!"

You start walking towards camp, and your hand strokes mine gently. I look to you.

"... Come to my tent tonight."

... I know immediately what's on your mind and nod mutely, following you. My mind was flying and one question stands out:

Will I come?

A/n: Will he? Ohh, suspense. Forgive me if Karel is far from in character. Kana is MY OC. DO NOT REVIEW SAYING YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF HIM. I GET THAT A LOT. DO NOT USE HIM IN YOUR STORIES WITHOUT PERMISSION. HE IS MINE. MINE MINE MINE MINE! Done now.

Nils: She's scary... oo;;;

A/N: =smiles cutely=


End file.
